An Angel
by Akira Chikara
Summary: What happens when a boy with enough troubles meets a boy who seems to have come from heaven? P.S. This is an orginal story that I wrote, I just didn't know what category to put it under.
1. The death of me

**This is the first time I've ever written something like this, so I would appreciate it if you commented. Thank You!**

I woke up to my stupid alarm; I picked it up and threw it across the room where it shattered against the wall. "Shit, now I need another alarm" I mumbled as I groggily pulled my self out of bed tripping over the sheets that had been thrown across the floor while I was sleeping. I stumbled into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror; I then grabbed the hair iron and swept it along my black with blue high lighted hair. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran to the closet pulling out a random pair of red skinny jeans and a BVB t-shirt while slipping my cell in my back pocket. I jogged down the steps skipping a few at a time and skidded to a stop at the bottom before I could collide with my mom. "Whoa, calm down Mikey you about gave me a heart attack. Your breakfast is on the table, will you be walking to school or do you want me to drop you off?" I shook my head mumbling "Walk" under my breath, she nodded her head and continued going to my baby sister's room to wake her up. I jogged to the kitchen, stuffing a piece of toast in my mouth and finished tying my purple converse.

As I was opening the door my baby sister Emily made her way into the living room trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Hmm? Big Broder, were you gonna weave without sayin bye-bye?" I shook my head and bent down to kiss the top of her head "Have a good day at school, kay sis?" "Okey-doke" she laughed as she answered moms call about what she wanted for breakfast. A smile graced my features as I opened the door and made my way to school. 'I suppose I should tell you about myself now, huh? My names Micheal Green, I'm about 5' 8", I'm skinny but told I'm well built, I have pale skin and blue eyes the same color as the blue in my hair. My dad left when he found out my mom was pregnant with Emily my little sister. My mom takes care of the both of us by herself and she is unbelievably good at it. I'm a boy and often called 'emo' because of the way I dress. I'm also constantly picked on for being gay, even though it's none of their business what my sexual preference is.'

"Yo, fag were you listening?" I spun in surprise looking behind me to find none other than Jake Parker, my personal bully. Ok, so he bullies other people too but I feel like he targets me more than he does everyone else. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Will you please repeat what you said earlier?" I asked, he grunted at me and replied "I SAID did you borrow your sister's pants again?" I looked at him bizarrely and said "Oh, no these are my pants. Why?" I asked 'I know your thinking "wow, he's taking this pretty calm" Wrong! I feel like a pack of jello right now.' "Whatever" he growled as he walked by me roughly banging our shoulders so I would fall. I ungracefully fell on my ass while they just walked on laughing about whatever the hell basketball players talk about. "Asshole" I mumbled as I stood up and brushed my pants off. I turned a corner and my school came into sight, kids were texting and skateboarding, some couples were making out while others were feeling each other up. I grimaced at how these people could do something so intimate in public.

I walked through the double doors of the school and jogged to my locker, so I wouldn't be late for class. As I was retrieving my books from my lockers I caught sight off Blake my best friend walking towards me, "Hey, dude" he practically yelled as he gave me a man hug. We just stood there talking to each other when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of yellow and brown and was that pink I saw? I looked to my right and froze; standing at the entrance to the school was an angel. He had brown hair with blonde streaks and the tip of his hair was hot pink, he had brown eyes and tan skin, he was at least 6' 2", and was muscular but not too much so. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black short sleeve v-neck shirt with a white choker that had a silver skull on it around his neck. He was wearing white converse with neon green shoe laces, I began breathing rapidly and my heart rate picked up. I could feel my body growing hotter each second as a blush creeped it's way up my neck. "This man is going to be the death of me" I breathed.


	2. Skipping Lunch

**I'm back again! Enjoys!**

Blake waved his hands in front of my face pointlessly trying to get my attention "Who the hell is going to be the death of you?" he screamed. All went silent, everyone was looking at us and I felt my blush deepen when the angel from heaven looked at me. Blake followed my gaze and finally understood "Ahhh, you're checking out the new kid" "Don't say that so loud" I harshly whispered. He just rolled his eyes and shoved me in the other boy's direction "I hate you" he just smirked at me and nodded his head "Sure you do, catch you at lunch". I watched his retreating back while mumbling a string of cusswords at him "Hi, I'm new here. Would you mind showing me around?" I jumped at the sound of the new kid's voice, it was surprisingly deep I turned to face him at a pace that could challenge a turtle "I- um I-un sure?"

His face lit up like the lights on a christmas tree and I felt my face heat up "My names Josh uh are you ok? Your face is a bit red." I jerkily nodded my head and my voice raised a few notches "Fine" I squeaked "Micheal, people call me Mikey". A huge smile spread about his face and he nodded "Umm, how about I look at you schedule" I whispered trying to steady my voice. He slipped his hand in his rear pocket and drew out a crisp white paper with times scribbled across it, I nodded and took it from him avoiding physical contact because I knew if that happened I would lose whatever control I had left over my body. "Holy Shit" I yelled "You have all the same classes as me" this was drowned out by the ringing of the warning bell. "Oh, no if I'm late my moms going to kill me. Come on let's hurry up to homeroom, hope you can run" I said over my shoulder as I ran off to my first class with light footsteps coming from behind me.

I stopped at the door and caught my breath as I looked behind me to see if Josh was there, I found him standing almost on top of me which was dangerously close right now. The door swung open of its own accord and there stood my homophobic, strict, and bitchy homeroom and calculus teacher "Don't stand there and stare at your boyfriend and get inside my classroom" she shouted. I felt my cheeks develop a blush and looked down so no one would see it, I grabbed Josh's arm and nodded mumbling when I past her "He's not my boyfriend". I led Josh to the open seat near the door and walked to the back of the classroom where my desk was when a leg shot out from underneath one of the desks and I felt myself falling. I did something I didn't know I could I guess instincts just kicked in, but I spread my arms out in front of me and pushed off the ground landing momentarily on my hands as I did a flip to avoid the hard tile floor.

I took a sharp breath that came out a hiss when I landed on the foot I didn't realize I had hurt when Jake made me fall due to the harsh shoulder bumping. Laughter erupted all around me when instead of landing gracefully on my feet which I would have done I tripped and fell on my ass further injuring my foot. "For a minute there I thought he became cool" someone shouted from somewhere in the room and fits of giggles followed. I stumbled to my feet and sat down in my desk tuning everyone out; I stared out the window and just wondered what mom and Emily were doing right now. Someone loudly cleared their throat in front of me and I looked up to see Josh looking at me with a worried look in his eyes. "You can borrow the notes I took during class, are you alright? Do you want to have the nurse look at your foot?" He whispered, I just shook my head and gave him my thanks.

As I was standing up I felt a warm arm rap around my waist and another rap my arm around a smooth neck that had something cold on it. I looked up and noticed it was Josh and he was helping me "I know you're not ok, so I'll be your crutch until school ends alright?" I couldn't believe it; a boy I had just met today was already showing me so much kindness. "Yeah thanks" was all I was able to say before I felt my body rise up in temperature again, but I realized this time it wasn't him that did this to me. I was getting a fever. I started to feel dizzy and leaned against him for support; he carefully touched my forehead with the back of his hand muttering "You have a fever. Ok, change of plans you ARE going to the nurse" I didn't argue and just nodded my head trying to block out the oncoming headache.

I opened my eyes only to close them back again due to the onslaught of unexpected light. I slowly opened them again and just lay there allowing them to get used to my surroundings. I was in a white room with curtains surrounding the bed I was laying on; I moved to sit up only to notice something heavy on my stomach. I looked down and saw Josh with his head resting on my belly while he was sitting in a chair next to the bed; he was fast asleep. I smiled and gazed at his sleeping form memorizing every dip and rise of his face, my eyes skimmed over his eyes and nose and rested on his lips. I shook my head ridding myself of thoughts trying to escape and gently shook him awake. He grunted and tried to roll over, but ended up falling off the chair and landing on the cold floor. I couldn't help it a sound escaped my lips that I hadn't heard come from myself in so long; I was laughing.

"You are such a dumbass, you can't roll over in a chair" I gasped in between fits of full blown out laughter and little giggles. He just rolled his eyes and began laughing with me, the curtains swished to the side and I saw Blake step in. "Oh, thank god your okay. I was hearing from all over the school you fainted because your crush touched you. Which I know isn't true, you would just blush. You're not really much of the fainting type. So, you okay man?" I nodded my head and became silent when I finally spoke up. "The idiot on the floor is Josh; I've been showing him around school. That is until I got a fever and passed out and-oh my god." I muttered clutching my head. They both moved to see if I was alright, but I just shrugged them off "Fine, just a headache" I muttered. At this moment the nurse walked in with pills in her left hand and a glass of water in her right. "Here take these, they'll make the headache go away then you can go to lunch" these words smoothly fell from her lips like a waterfall gliding over a rock. Blake walked out with the nurse and started hitting on her "Predictable" I breathed I turned to Josh whispering in his ear "He's a player and loves to have one night stands with women".

He nodded his head and we both slipped out the door walking down the hallway, Josh reached out his hand and placed it on my chest keeping me from walking "What do you say about skipping lunch and going to the arcade" he said low enough for the other people in the hall not to hear. I nodded whispering "Much better then learning about stuff you don't need" we both turned in the opposite direction we were previously headed and made our way downtown.


	3. Arcades and Games

**I hope you guys like this so far, I have been on a roll lately. I just don't want to stop writing this story.**

"Damn it, you killed me again" I cried as I threw the gun attached to the game console to the side in frustration. "It's your fault for letting your guard down" he said trying to convince me AGAIN that it was a fair win. "Whatever, I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Josh nodded his head and put both of our guns back on their hooks "I think I saw a pizza hut on our way here" I muttered. Josh turned to me with the goofiest grin on his face as he started repeatedly poking my side "You are SUCH a sore loser" he teased. I just knocked his hand away stepping through the doors of the pizza hut "Mmm, I love pizza" I sighed, he just rolled his eyes as we got our food.

While we ate, we talked. It wasn't really anything in particular just random stuff, I thought everything was going great until that dreaded question came up "So, Mikey? You got a girlfriend?" My body visibly tensed and I could see Josh noticed this "I-um, no I don't have a girlfriend". "Oh, you got your eyes on a girl though, right?" he asked, I just shook my head and mumbled "I'm not into girls" Josh's body relaxed and I only then realized his body had been tense when he asked those questions. I felt my face heat up with another oncoming blush; I looked down at the table and silently stood up. "Come on, our class after lunch is going to start soon" Josh took out his phone looking at it he said "Oh yeah, your right."

We both threw away our trash and started heading back to the school. It was a silent walk and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing when Josh finally broke the uncomfortable silence "Umm, I just thought you should know that I'm not into girls either" he mumbled. I walked in front of him and stopped "Are you telling me you're gay?" I bluntly asked, Josh looked to be honest scared he nodded his head "Yeah, I'm gay" I felt a wide smile spread across my face "Cool" I said and continued walking back to school.

**Josh P.O.V.**

'Wow, that was…..terrifying.' I watched Mikey walk away and don't where this sudden burst of confidence came from. I didn't stop to the think of the consequences or what on earth I was doing, but I grabbed Mikey's arm spinning him around to face me and

**Normal P.O.V.**

'He's kissing me!' I stood stock still and my body stiffened, I felt an annoyed grunt coming from the back of Josh's throat. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes and then continued to gently kiss my lips, he tugged on my bottom lip and when I wouldn't open he brushed his hand across the front of my body and smirked when I gasped. He took no time at all in slipping his tongue in my mouth; I felt my body relax as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as we fought for dominance. Josh's fingers hooked around my front belt loops and tugged joining us at the hip, he then snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

We both pulled away panting, I looked at him through my bangs which had fallen in my face when we…. "Oh, my god I just made out with you" I cried. I saw hurt flash across Josh's eyes at my outburst "I'm so very sorry if that upsets you so much" he said sarcastically venom dripping with every word "Josh that's not what I meant it's just gjtu koi fd yedsa fhus" I mumbled I could feel Josh's body heat as he moved closer "Eh?" he questioned. I sighed and said it again louder this time "That was my first kiss" I whispered a smile bigger than the moon spread across his face. He leaned so close I could feel his breath on my neck as he seductively whispered in my ear "Good, because that was my first too". I shivered and the odd thing is I kind of liked this side of Josh.

I watched him walk past me as he grabbed my hand and motioned to the time on his phone, I nodded my head and we both sprinted back to school. We made it to the entrance of the school just as the end of lunch bell rang and I went to my locker pulling out the stuff I'll need for English and literature class. I looked up and down the hall, but couldn't see Josh anywhere shrugging my shoulders I made my way to class. When I got to the door I felt arms snake their way around my waist and up the front of my shirt "So this is the literature classroom, huh?" I heard Josh ask from behind me. I nodded my head and unwrapped his arms from around me before I opened the door and glided inside.

As we walked in I could feel everyone's stare on us, I shrugged it off and made my way to my desk motioning for Josh to take the one next to me.


End file.
